


Slang

by Phiz (phizzle)



Category: McFly
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Exposure, Fanvids, Gen, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/Phiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McFly are naked in front of cameras. A lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slang

**Artist:** Def Leppard  
 **Vidder:** Phiz  
 **Source:** Super City, McFly DVDs, youtube, the awesome fandom, Channel 5.  
 **Disclaimer:** The music and footage belong to their respective copyright owners. I make no profit from this transformative work.  
 **Format:** .wmv, streaming  
 **Beta:** leanwellback ♥  
 **Notes:** For my kink_bingo 'exposure' square. **NSFW** due to being entirely composed of half- and fully-naked boys.

 **Download:** 30MB .wmv [**megaupload**](http://www.megaupload.com/?d=NHOGKDS0) | [**sendspace**](http://www.sendspace.com/file/qkx23k) | [**mediafire**](http://www.mediafire.com/?8s95i06j2q6jcz8)  
 **Streaming:** [**blip.tv**](http://blip.tv/phiz/slang-5584088)


End file.
